the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaddick
Chaddick was an Everboy student at the School for Good. He was Tedros' best friend and right hand man, favoring the bow and arrow over swords. When Tedros asks Agatha to be his ball date, Chaddick immediately asks an infuriated Beatrix, who reluctantly agrees. He was killed by the Snake while trying to find out who was behind attacks in the Woods. Personality and Appearance Chaddick was described as burly and intimidating, with a large chest, grey eyes and thick blonde hair(brown-haired in the Ever Never Handbook and Quests for Glory). He was one of Good's best students and was only second in popularity to his best friend, Tedros. He was generally calm and acted friendly to his fellow Evers, but initially shunned Agatha due to her sinister appearance. When Tedros began dating Sophie, Chaddick remained on good terms with him but reminded him that dating a Never will lead to nothing but trouble, and bluntly informed him that he wouldn't spare Sophie in the trial due to her and Tedros' relationship. When he and the other Everboys were evicted and transferred to the School for Boys, he lead his fellow Evers in trashing the Evil Castle out of rage, much to the Neverboy's dismay. In Quests for Glory, he is hinted to be clever, figuring out the Snake's plan and how it relates to Tedros. Even so, he is prone to rash and impulsive decisions like chasing down the person responsible for hindering the quests of his classmates, which ultimately results in his demise. The Circus of Talents In the Circus of Talents, Chaddick was pitted against Ravan, a formidable Neverboy who grew ten heads and burst into flame, outshining the rest of the Evil competitors. When Chaddick takes the stage, the freshly-emboldened Nevers viciously boo him, which he calmly takes in. He then takes his bow and shoots an arrow into the crowd, which repeatedly ricochets off of the walls and furniture and grazes the ears and necks of several Nevers without harming them, silencing their jeers. He claims victory, and Ravan is punished by the School Master, who enchanted him to grow a pig's tail and snout. A World Without Princes In A World Without Princes, Chaddick and the rest of the Everboys were evicted from Good and moved to Evil Castle, which then turned into the School for Boys. Tedros became the new School Master and he made Chaddick Class Captain. Despite Tedros' best efforts, the absence of the teachers caused the School for Boys to descend into chaos. The spurned Everboys ran wild, despite complaints from the irritated Neverboys, Chaddick did nothing to stop this. When the teachers awakened and the outsider Princes are let in through the shield, Aric replaces Chaddick as Captain, which Chaddick begrudgingly accepted out of fear of Aric and his minions. When Sophie broke into the School for Boys as Filip, Chaddick was friendly with her, thinking her a fellow Prince, but ceased aiding her after her first day. He teased "Filip" for his girlish mannerisms, remarking that he'd never met a boy who used the word "encore" that wasn't an "apple tart." The Last Ever After Like the rest of the students, Chaddick was forced to attend the School for New Evil or be killed. While the students were complaining about the new school, Chaddick and a few other boys revealed that, while it's bad to be an Ever in the School for New Evil, it's even worse to be a boy, as Dean Aric took pleasure in torturing both Ever and Neverboys for the slightest infractions. Later in the year, he was tracked as a Leader alongside Beatrix and Ravan, despite his lack of training in Evil. He fought on the side of Good in the war against the School Master and came out without any major injuries. Quests For Glory Chaddick's quest was to find knights and bring them to Camelot in order to help King Tedros create a new Round Table. However, after his classmates began failing their quests, Chaddick wrote to Professor Dovey seeking permission to investigate, which was denied. He ignored her orders and journeyed to Avalon by following a trail. While in Avalon, he learned not only that the failing quests were connected to Tedros' failed coronation, but also figured out this new villain's plan to take over Camelot. However, Chaddick did not realize that he was followed to Avalon. Once this new villain (who according to Chaddick is more powerful than anything the Woods has ever seen) saw that Chaddick had figured out the Snake's plan and intended to return to Camelot immediately to alert Tedros and the others, the Snake stabbed him in the ribs with a sword. Mortally wounded, Chaddick attempted to get to the Lady of the Lake's safe house, only to be turned away by her. Bleeding out, he died moments later from his wounds on the shore of the Lake. Chaddick's death marked the beginning of the Storian's newest and current tale and is the motivation for Sophie, Agatha and their crew to set out on their quest to save Camelot. Trivia * Chaddick was one of the first people to see Agatha after her "makeover," and became speechless at the sight of her. She found this greatly satisfying, as he was previously one of her biggest tormentors. * His fingerglow color is silver, but Everboys rarely use magic and favor weaponry. * As demonstrated in the Circus of Talents, Chaddick's talent is an affinity for archery. * Though Chaddick was previously Tedros' best friend, he was just as infuriated by his trial terms as the rest of the boys and eagerly participated in tormenting and humiliating him. * When the Evers temporarily became ugly at the end of book one, Chaddick grew metal spikes all over his body. * In The Ever Never Handbook and the map from the Hardcover of Quests for Glory, he was seen as brown-haired with gray eyes. This differs from his book description in Book 1, which describes him as a Blonde * Chaddick is known to be 15 * In Quests for Glory, it is revealed that Chaddick had two brothers, aged 12 and 17. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Evers Category:The School for Good and Evil Characters Category:A World Without Princes Characters Category:Quests For Glory Characters Category:The Last Ever After Characters Category:Deceased Characters